Anastasia II: A New Beginning
by CreepyFan
Summary: Anya and Dimitri have a son name Alex. There is a evil man name Hasten, who wants to take the Russian throne. There is Bartok's nephew, Izzie, and Zozi's nephew, Ryan. Will Anya be able to stop HAsaten and save her family? Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**Anastasia II:**

**A New Beginning**

**Author's Note**

Sup homies. So, I realized at I've been on since 2009 and I got some get stories on the site. Now, the reason why I'm here at my first ever fanfic is because I've decided to COMPLETELY redo it!

All right, now I know you are going "Ah, DunlapHS13! Why would you do that? You suck!" Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't say that last part, but the reason is . . . Well, I was 12 when I came up with the idea, but it wasn't until I was a FRICKING FRESHMAN when published. But you know, I had a lot of stuff (good and bad) going on, and I feel I wasn't giving it my all. See?

So, this time, I got some really good ideas, and I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. It makes me feel good inside that I had you guys happy.

So . . . Pace out. Word to your Mother. As long as there's- Oh, no! I'm becoming like my crazy Spanish teacher when we have tests out! Oh, and one more thing, for the MILLIONTH TIME, Yes, my characters: Izzie the bat and Ryan the bear cub are related to Bartok the bat and Zozi the Bear. They're their nephews. Enjoy!


	2. A Year Later

**Anastasia II:**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

(In the town of St. Petersburg, Russia, everything is normal and everyone is doing their ordinary routines as usual. It's been a year since the ending of the film and things haven't changed. Well, not really. The story begins at the Catherine Palace, which has been rebuild and looks good as new once more. Inside, everyone is busy, all but one. Ryan is just sitting down drawing. It's a picture of him a shining armor.)

Ryan:

(Sighs) (Finishes picture.) Now, that's a hero right there. Hey, Izzie, what do you think?

(He shows his creation to Izzie, who is read the newspaper.)

Izzie:

Why, that's very nice, but where's me?

Ryan:

OH, yeah! (He quickly scribbles on the paper.) There you are. (The image of the bat is terrible.)

Izzie:

Geez, Thanks.

Ryan:

Your Welcome!

(Bell goes off. Ryan and Izzie are out of their seats.)

Ryan:

Wh-Wh-What going on?

Izzie:

It's an emergency. Come on, Ryan!

(They scurry out of the room. Cossacks are coming down the hall. They approach to the captain.)

Izzie:

Captain! What's going on?

Captain:

Two thieves are on palace grounds. Be on your guard. These two are well known to be dangerous. Now, to your post!

Ryan and Izzie:

Yes, sir!

Ryan:

Oh, boy! I can't wait to get my paws on those two slide dogs.

Izzie:

Patience, Ryan. First, we must find out where they're at. But this place is so big, we don't know where to start.

(The scene moves to a hallway far away from Ryan and Izzie. The two thieves enter through the window and inside.)

Thief 1:

Ha! There's no way they can catch us, now.

Thief 2:

Yeah, but we got to move. This way!

(They move to a secret door and go inside. They lock the door and sigh in relief.)

Thief 2:

We should be safe here for a while.

(Then, there's a creaking sound.)

Thief 1:

What was that?

Thief 2:

What?

(Creaking continues.)

Thief 1:

That!

Thief 2:

It's nothing. Stop worrying! (Creaking continues.) Okay, that's something. (Pulls out his rifle.) Anyone there? If so, come out!

(Then, Thief 1 is pulled into the darkness leaving Thief 2 alone.)

All right, come on out or I'll shoot! (Silence.) Oh, I see. You want to play games? Fine, let's play a little game I like to call "Hide and- (Then, a hand comes out and grabs his throat.)

(Meanwhile, Cossacks, plus Ryan and Izzie, were coming down the hall.)

Captain:

Hurry and find them. We have to find them before they get to the-

(Then, we hear sounds from the secret room.)

Thief 2:

Quickly, get her by the- (Grunts)

(Punching and Kicking are going on as everyone gives each other a confuse look. Then, the door creaks open. Everyone is armed, but the thieves just fall out to the ground. At first, they don't realize what happened, but soon they hear someone else.)

Captain:

Who's there?

(Then, out of the dark, Anya steps into the light.)

Captain:

Oh! Y-Your highness!

(Everyone salutes.)

Anya:

It's all right, I took care of it.

(The guards, who are shocked, let her pass by, while Thief 1 groans.)

Thief 1:

What happen?

(Ryan kicks him in the stomach just for fun.)

(Later, everyone is outside as the guards bring the two thieves out and into a police car.)

Thief 2:

Just you wait! I'll get ya, princess! You'll see!

Anya:

Yeah, maybe after 20 years or so, we can have a 2 out of 3.

Ryan:

Oh, yeah! That's right. You got served! Ha! Ha!

Izzie:

I must say, Anya. You are good!

Anya:

Thank you, Izzie.

Ryan:

But seriously, can't you at least leave one bad guy for us to beat up. I mean, you shouldn't have all the fun.

Izzie:

Yes, she can. She's the princess.

(Then, Joseph Stalin walks over to them. Ryan and Izzie salute.)

Izzie:

General Stalin, sir!

Stalin:

At ease, gentlemen. (Ryan exhales.) ( To Anya) I hear what you did in there and I'm indeed very impressed.

Anya:

Thank you, sir.

Stalin:

(Smiles.) Please, call me Joseph.

Ryan:

May I call you Joseph?

Izzie:

Ryan!

Ryan:

What?

Stalin:

Why don't you two run along while I talk to the princess? (Ryan and Izzie run off. He looks at the police car.) I'm sure those two will be away for a while. But if I may ask, why do you this? It's rather risky and you do have security.

Anya:

I just want to serve this country as much as possible.

Stalin:

Well, I believe my men can handle that, including those two fellows.

Anya:

Yes, we know how much Ryan and Izzie love the action.

Stalin:

(Chuckles.) Of course. Behinds, I'm sure you have other responsibilities to attend to. I bid you day. (Bows and walks away.)

Anya:

(To herself.) Yep. Other responsibilities for sure. (Walks inside.)


	3. Alex

Anastasia II:

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

(That night, Ryan and Izzie are in their room getting ready for bed or at least one of them is.)

Ryan:

(Playing with his toys.) (Husky Voice) Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I got you, pretty girl and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Ha! Ha! (High pitch Voice) Oh, no! Someone save me! (Normal Voice) I'll save you, pretty girl! Da-Da-Da-Da! (Husky Voice) Oh, no! It's Ryan! (Normal Voice) Surrender, you dirty old scumbag! (Husky Voice) Never! In fact, you take one step further, I'll dunk the little lady in a shark tank! Ha! Ha! So, is it going to be you or-(Izzie knocks over the "villain". Ryan looks up to him.) You killed him.

Izzie:

Well, sorry, but it's bed time.

Ryan:

But I'm not tried!

Izzie:

Bed!

Ryan:

(Sighs.) Fine. (He picks up his toys and puts them in his chest. He climbs into bed.) You know, today's emergency went well today.

Izzie:

(Fluffing his pillow) Yep, thanks to Anya.

Ryan:

You know what would be really cool?

Izzie:

I'm afraid to ask.

Ryan:

Well, I'm thinking that we should have . . . NINJAS!

Izzie:

(Giving Ryan a confusing glare.) Ninjas?

Ryan:

Yeah! Lots of them.

Izzie:

I don't think we don't need ninjas, Ryan. Now, go to bed.

Ryan:

No, no, no! Think about it. Don't you think it be easier if we had ninjas? Because they would have their num-chucks, and their quick moves, (gasps) and their amazing mask.

Izzie:

Right. Good night, Ryan.

Ryan:

Good night, Izzie. (Lights turn off.) But I still think we should have ninjas.

Izzie:

Ryan!

Ryan:

I'm sorry!

(Meanwhile, Anya walks out of her bedroom in her night gown and robe. Pooka walks out and stretches out his leg and gives a big yawn.)

Anya:

You know, you can go back to sleep. (Pooka gives her a glare.) I'm just saying. (She walks down the hall and is about to enter another room. Then, someone grabs her hand.)

Dimitri:

You know, **you** can go back to sleep, too.

(Anya turns and sees her husband. She gives him a grin.)

Anya:

And you're not asleep, why?

Dimitri:

Because I want to make sure my wife gets plenty of rest tonight instead of wandering around.

Anya:

Well, I will, but I have to-

Dimitri:

I knew what you were going to do and you don't need to.

Anya:

But I-

Dimitri:

(Puts a finger on her lips.) Shh. Not another word. You're tired; I can see it in those beautiful, blue eyes of yours.

(She knew that she talk her way out. They lean in to kiss. Pooka rolls his eyes, trying not to look. But then, a cry comes from the other room. Anya quickly breaks away and turns to the noise.)

Dimitri:

He's up.

(She walks over to the door and enters the room. She turns on a lamp on the nightstand and walks over to a crib where the crying to coming from. Dimitri and Pooka stand at the door and watch her reach in the crib and pick up a bundle. He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. They look down at the bundle, which holds a baby boy with some brown hair on his head and eyes shut tight.)

Dimitri:

(Strokes the baby's hair.) He's absolutely amazing, Anya.

Anya:

(Smiles.) Our little Alex.

(The baby cuddles close to his mother.)

(Later that night, we go back to the master bedroom.)

Alex:

(Crying)

Anya:

Shhh. It's all right, sweetie. Shhh. (Alex opens his eyes and looks up at her. His eyes are the same ones as Anya's.) Hi there. (Alex smiles.)

(Then, Pooka climbs up on the bed and gets a closer look at the baby.)

Anya:

Be careful, Pooka. He's smaller than you.

(Pooka leans to Alex and starts sniffing him. Alex gives him only a glare, but it soon turns into a smile. Pooka licks him and he coos happily. Anya herself laughs a little. Then, Dimitri comes in the room.)

Dimitri:

Easy there, Pooka. We don't want the baby to smell like dog.

Pooka:

(Groans)

Anya:

Don't worry, boy. He didn't mean it. (Pooka pants and wags his little tail happily. Dimitri hands her a bottle.) Thank you. (She starts to feed Alex as Dimitri sits by her. Pooka goes to his little bed and goes back to sleep.) You know, I expected him to be a little bigger.

Dimitri:

Same. He's small . . . And so like his mother.

Anya:

(Turns to Dimitri) Really? How so?

Dimitri:

Well, he has your eyes, your smile, and you both refuse to sleep.

(She rolls her eyes on that last comment.)

Anya:

Well, hopefully, that will change in the near future. Behinds, he looks like you, too.

Dimitri:

Yep. He's pretty good looking like me. (Anya tries not to laugh.) What? What's so funny?

Anya:

Nothing. Nothing.

Dimitri:

You think I'm not handsome?

Anya:

No! No. You're are. It's just- (Looks in his brown eyes and sighs.) Nothing.

Dimitri:

I hear what happened today.

Anya:

How did you- Ryan and Izzie.

Dimitri:

(Nods his head.) Yeah. You know I get worried when you do that.

Anya:

I know, but . . . I just want to help, that's all.

Dimitri:

Well, you also need to be protected and I know you that bothers you, but you need to be safe. (He turns her face to him.) Promise me you won't do anything risky, all right.

(Pause)

Anya:

All right.

Dimitri:

Good.

(He gets up and walks over to get a drink of water. Anya looks down at her son, who finished his bottle. He wraps his little hand around her finger and look at her face to face for some time.)

Dimitri:

You okay?

Anya:

Yeah. . . . Hey, Dimitri?

Dimitri:

Hmm?

Anya:

Is it strange that a mother loves her child so much that she would do anything to keep it safe and out of harm's way?

Dimitri:

(Shakes his head.) I don't anything wrong with that. Why?

Anya:

I was just wondering.

Alex:

(Yawns)

(She gets up and carries the sleepy baby to a crib near the bed. She kisses him on the head and sets him in with a blanket wrapped around his little body. She sighs.)

Dimitri:

Getting sleepy?

(Too tired, she nods. They get in their bed and under the covers. Pooka comes up on the bed and settles by his master's side. Dimitri turns off the lamp on the nightstand wraps his arms around her body.)

Dimitri:

Good night, Anya.

Anya:

Good night, Dimitri

Dimitri:

I love you. I always will.

Anya:

(Smiles.) I love you, too.

(They share one more kiss and go to sleep. Pooka is the last one to shut his eyes.)


	4. Attacked by Hasten

**Anastasia II: **

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

(The next day, there are a lot of people in the meeting room: governors, senators, court members, etc. **I don't know what government they had back then, so please forgive me. **They are talking to one another. Ryan and Izzie enter the crowded room dress all nicely. Ryan is messing with his tie.)

Izzie:

Ryan! Don't mess with your tie.

Ryan:

Sorry, Izzie. I just hate ties so much.

Izzie:

Well, you have to look your best.

Ryan:

(Groans.)

Stalin:

Gentlemen! (Joseph Stalin walks over to the bear and bat. They salute.) Good day.

Ryan and Izzie:

Good day, sir. (They ease)

Stalin:

I wasn't expecting you two today. Not that I wanted you here, but I am curious why you're here.

Izzie:

We have been invited, sir.

Ryan:

By the Grand Duchess, herself.

Stalin:

Really? (They nod) Any reason?

Izzie:

Well . . .

Woman 1:

She's here.

Man 1:

The Grand Duchess.

(The double doors open wide and Anya, holding a bundle, walks in followed Dimitri. Everyone welcomes them with a bow, even Ryan and Izzie. Everyone, mainly the women, gather around her.)

Woman 1:

Welcome, my dear.

Woman 2:

Pleasure to have you here today.

Woman 3:

Are you doing well, your highness?

Anya:

Yes, I am. Thank you. Actually, there's someone I want you to meet. (She removes the blanket and reveals Alex waking up. He stares at the crowd with a smile.) This is our son, Alex.

(Women gasp in delight)

Woman 1:

He's so cute!

Woman 2:

Absolutely adorable

Woman 3:

What a sweet child.

(Joseph smiles at the sight. Ryan looks up that him.)

Ryan:

I think that's our reason.

(Stalin walks over to the crowd. They let him pass to the princess.)

Stalin:

Welcome, my dear. And welcome, sir. (Shakes Dimitri's hand)

Dimitri:

Thank you, sir.

Stalin:

Your highness, aren't you supposed to be in bed rest for a few more weeks?

Anya:

I decided to come by early.

Dimitri:

It would matter, she wouldn't sleep anyway.

(The two men laugh.)

Stalin:

Well, like I said, it's a pleasure having you here and your son as well. Come, you shall sit by me.

Anya:

Thank you.

(They head to the front of the room where they are seated. Ryan and Izzie sit close by.)

Dimitri:

Excuse me, Joseph.

Stalin:

Yes, sir?

Dimitri:

Anya told me that you have children as well.

Joseph:

(Smiles) Yes, I do. Three boys, growing up so fast, and recently my wife had a baby girl, Svetlana.

Anya:

Oh, congratulations.

Joseph:

Thank you. I love her dearly and I wish to continue that.

(She smiles at the comment and looks down at her son, who is playing with her necklace.)

Now, shall we get this meeting under way?

(Then, all of the sudden, the lights flicker and soon out. Everyone looks up, even Ryan and Izzie.)

Ryan:

Wow. We really have light problems, don't we?

Izzie:

We checked the lights yesterday.

Ryan:

Huh? (Bang) Ahh!

(Then, all the windows close tightly one by one. Now, everyone is considered, mostly Joseph, Anya and Dimitri. Then, the main doors open and a dark figure appears.)

Stalin:

Who-Who are you?

(The figure steps into the light and it turn out to be Hasten and Jasper, his ferret, on his shoulder.)

Hasten:

General! A pleasure seeing you again as usual.

Anya:

Hasten.

Hasten:

Ah! And a pleasure seeing you as well, your highness. And you too, Danny.

Ryan:

Hey! It's Dimitri, bub! (Jasper snarls at him.) Ah!

Jasper:

(Chuckles wickedly)

Hasten:

Now, Jasper. Be polite. After all, we came here to see her majesty in person.

Anya:

(Sarcastically) Oh, how kind of you.

(She quickly looks at the baby and then sees Ryan by her feet. She then hands him the infant and he quickly slips into curtains followed by Izzie.)

Hasten:

Yes, I know. (Chuckles) Aren't I a charming person?

Stalin:

I demand that you leave as once, sir!

Hasten:

Why how rude! And just to think I came all this way for a simple visit. (Jasper spots movement in the curtains. He goes to examine.) Well, if you insist, I shall be on my way then.

Dimitri:

That would be the best thing.

Hasten:

Hmm. Charmed.

Ryan:

Hey! Back off!

Izzie:

Stop right there-Hey!

(More movement from the curtain. Ryan, still hold Alex, and Izzie fall out to the floor. Jasper gets a hold at them.)

Jasper:

(Scottish Accent) Well, looks like we got a few skorts, lad. (Grabs the bundle) On a delivery it seems.

Anya:

No! Wait!

Ryan:

Hey, give him back. Let him go-

(Hasten zaps the bear with blue lightning from his fingertips. The bear goes unconsents. Jasper hands the baby to Hasten. He takes a look at the fussing infant.)

Hasten:

My, my. (Ticking his tongue) I figure you two were busy.

(Anya gives him a harsh look.)

Hasten:

(Laughing) But I must say he rather a beautiful child.

Anya:

Release the child, now!

Hasten:

Oh, I don't think that's possible. You see, this child is Romanov blooded and I'm afraid to say that one has to go. Ah!

(Izzie swoops in and hits him on the head. While Hasten wasn't looking, Joseph comes behind him and tries to reach for the child, but Hasten bumps him out of the way. Anya and Dimitri go opposite way to surround him. With one hand holding Alex, he fights Dimitri. Trying not to hurt his son, hits Hasten in the face. Fighting back, strikes him with lightning. Knowing that he need both hands to fight, he quickly slides Alex a side.)

Izzie:

I'll get him.

Jasper:

Ah-ha! Not so fast, lad. (He grabs Izzie's wing and drags him down. They have their own battle.)

(Anya quickly heads for Alex, but Hasten freezes her with his power.)

Hasten:

Ah, ah, ah. Too close. (He brings her to the wall. Stalin there headlocks Hasten, making him lose power over Anya. She quickly goes to help him. Good thing because Hasten hits Stalin to the ground.) Fine, I'll kill you first.

(He's about to strike and Anya blocks him. They fight by hand, but Hasten grabs her by the throat and starts choking her. Her fingers touch a lit candle and grab it.) Give up, woman! You don't have a chance!

Anya:

I think I do!

(She brings the candle around and it hits Hasten eye.)

(He screams in pain, letting Anya go. He covers his wound with his hand. Ryan wakes by then and Jasper and Izzie stop their fight to see. Hasten turns to Anya and only she can the now deformed face. She is terrified by the sight. He then looks at the wooden chandelier hanging in the room and back at Anya with anger.)

Hasten:

Now . . . You have to pay the price! (He draws his sword and cuts the rope which brings the chandelier down.) Say good bye to your precious little boy!

Anya:

No! Alex! (She races the chandelier as it comes down. She quickly pushes Alex out of the way, but unfortunately the chandelier crashes on her. She goes out cold.)

Dimitri:

Anya! (He hurries to her.)

Hasten:

Jasper! Come! (Jasper climbs up to his master's shoulder. He turns to the crowd.) Someday, I'll be back! And all of Russia will be mine! (And with a flash of lightning, he vanishes.)

(Dimitri pulls the chandelier off of his wife. She comes around slowly.)

Dimitri:

Anya. Are you all right?

Anya:

Yes, I'm-(Groans, grabbing her arm, which was bleeding) I guess I broke my promise of doing something risky. (They hug each other tightly, but her attention turned to one thing.) Where Alex? Is he all right? (Ryan picks up Alex, who was crying for his mother, and hands him to Anya. She calms him down.) It's all right. Shh. Sh. It's ok. (She turns her head to Joseph, who has medical attention.)

Dimitri:

He'll be fine, I promise.

(Izzie helps Ryan up, who is still clueless of what just happened.)

Ryan:

Wha-What did I miss?

Izzie:

An awful lot, my friend.

Ryan:

Oh, just you wait 'til I get my hands on-

Izzie:

Easy there, besides, I don't think he'll be here for a while.

(While this is taking place, Jasper is watching them through a magical orb. Hasten is panting with anger and he is still covering his wound with his hand.)

Hasten:

(Growls) I will have revenge! I assure you Jasper. Just you wait! I kill that brat with every drip of power in me, including that child of hers. And soon everything will be mine! (Laughs like Crazy)


	5. Worried for Alex

Anastasia II:

A New Beginning

Chapter 4

**Pretty crazy last chapter, huh? I hope you like it so far. Please Read and Review because I think you may like this chapter. Enjoy!**

(At night, Anya wakes up and sits up in her bed wide awake. Dimitri was asleep by her side and Pooka was asleep by the edge of the bed. She looks at the clock on her nightstand: 12:37 A.M. She looks down at her arm, which has been wrapped in bandages to heal.)

Dimitri:

Anya? (He sits up and turns to her.) Are you all right?

Anya:

(Turns away) No, I'm not.

(He turns on the lamp on his side of the bed, which wakes up Pooka.)

Dimitri:

Anya, everything's going to be fine. We'll find Hasten and-

Anya:

(Quietly) He was so terrified.

Dimitri:

What?

Anya:

Alex, how afraid he was. The way he was crying and . . . (Trying to hold the tears) I almost lost him.

Dimitri:

Come here. (Hugs her tightly, Pooka helps comfort her.) He's safe now; he's not hurt, injured, or any of the sort. That's what matters the most.

Anya:

(Tears rolling down her cheeks) I don't want to lose him. I don't want him to get hurt.

Dimitri:

I don't want to lose him either, but we don't know what the future holds. We didn't expect this to happen.

Anya:

But if we knew, we would have prevented it.

Dimitri:

Well, the best thing we can do is to move on and if he ever comes back (Turns her face to him) we'll be ready and I promise I'll always be there for you.

(They embrace)

Anya:

How did I get so lucky to have a husband like you?

Dimitri:

Funny, I ask the same question. (She smiles a little and they share a kiss or two.) Now, let's get some sleep.

(They lay down under the covers and turn off the light, but the peace and quiet didn't last because they heard Alex crying from the nursery.)

Dimitri:

I better go get him.

Anya:

No. I got him. (She grabs her robe and slips it on)

Dimitri:

Are you sure? You really should be-

Anya:

I don't sleep, remember?

(Dimitri grins. She leaves the room with Pooka following her.)

(Soon, she was in the nursery where Alex was crying and fussing in his crib. She reaches in and cradles him in her arms. She settles in a rocking chair and starts to rack him while Pooka sits on a close by cushion. The baby's eyes were shut tight and he is fussing in her arms.)

Anya:

It's all right. Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you. (She rubs his cheek softly, wiping away the tears. The infant wakes up and sees his mother. Pooka goes up to her feet and looks at Alex with a worry look.) Don't worry, Pooka. He's fine. He just needed me, that's all. (Alex cuddles close to her chest.) It's all right, as long as I'm here, you're safe.

(Alex fusses)

(She then spots a box on the dresser. She gets up, opens the box and pulls out the music box that her grandmother gave her when she was a child. She holds it up to Alex, getting his attention. His little hands reach for the box, there she knows he wants her to open it. So, she takes the key, her necklace, and opens it.)

("Once Upon A December" plays)

(Alex coos happily)

(Anya chuckles)

Anya:

You really like it when I play this to you, huh. (Sighs) I remember getting this when I was young. (Looks upward) From you, Grandmama. (Looks at Alex) I'll tell you about her when you're older.

(Music Ends)

(Alex yawns.)

(As soon as Alex was fast asleep, she kisses him and sets in bed. As she's putting him in bed, her eye catches her bandage, reminding her about that afternoon. She brushes his cheek.)

Anya:

I promise I won't let anything harm you. I will do anything to keep you safe.

**You know I think that this is just, to me, is one of those things that if it was draw out or in your head, you really feel some emotion for it. So, (Sniffs) Sorry. Please R&R.**


	6. Eight and Getting in Trouble

**Anastasia II: A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

(Eight years later, not many things have changed. Okay a few things changed, I mean in that many year, surly a couple of things-Anyway! Our story continues in the snowy hills where Ryan gets to the top of the tallest hill with a big red sled.)

Ryan:

(Inhales through his nose and exhales) Just smell that outdoor smell.

(Next to come up the hill is Svetlana, Joseph Stalin's daughter.)

Svetlana:

Wow! You're really high up.

Ryan:

Yep, tallest hill in the forest. Hey, where's Alex?

Alex:

I'm coming!

(Alex, now eight of age, joins the two as well. He does have some of the features of his parents: brown hair, blue eyes, same chin, smile, etc. Also, he is wearing Anya's blue hat. He turns to the view of the forest.)

Alex:

Whoa! It's like you're on top of the world.

Ryan:

Well, we didn't come all the way up here to look at the view. We came here to sled. (Sets the sled down)

Svetlana:

Are you sure we should do this?

Alex:

Of course. Besides, it's better than walking back down.

Svetlana:

True.

Alex:

Here, you can sit behind me if you want.

Svetlana:

Oh, why thank you, Alex.

(She takes her seat. Ryan scoffs.)

Ryan:

(Whispers to Alex) Lover boy-

Alex:

Sh!

(The boys take their seat: Ryan in front, then Svetlana, and Alex in the back. He pushes the sled forward to the edge of the hill. Svetlana looks down.)

Svetlana:

Uh, you have done this before, right?

(Alex and Ryan look at each other and back at the girl.)

Both:

Uh . . . nope.

(And off they go. They make their way fast down the hill pasting trees, slopes, logs, etc.)

All:

Whoa . . . .!

Svetlana:

(Laughing) This is fun!

Alex:

Yeah! All right!

Ryan:

(Points ahead) Tree ahead!

(All gasp)

(Alex quickly pushes the sled to the right, avoiding the tree)

Ryan:

Another tree!

(He quickly pushes the sled back in the other direction.)

Ryan:

Ah! Ducks!

(Yes, a mother duck is walking across with her ducklings.)

(Quack!)

Alex:

Oh, come on!

(He turns again to avoid the family of ducks)

Svetlana:

I think we should slow down!

Alex:

I'm on it!

(He steps on the brakes hard, but they fall off. This causes the sled to spin in circles.)

All:

(Scream)

Ryan:

Mayday! Mayday! We're losing latitude! We're-(Chokes) Ugh! A bug.

Alex:

Hang on!

(Alex then stomps his foot in the snow, trying to straight again. Once they're on track, they relax.)

All:

(Sighs in reflex)

(Then, Svetlana look ahead . . .)

Svetlana:

(Gasps) Look!

(She point to a snow bank not that far ahead.)

Alex:

Jump!

(All at once, they jump off the run away sled as it chases in the snow. Everyone lands safely in the snow. Svetlana is the first one to poke her head out of the snow.)

Svetlana:

Alex? Where are you?

(Then, she sees his hat on top. Suddenly, Alex, pops up under it.)

Alex:

I'm here. (Looks around) Where's Ryan?

(Ryan comes up with snow covering his face, looking more like Mickey Mouse . He shakes it off.)

Ryan:

Here I-uh?

(The children head to the sled, which is broken in half. Alex picks up the pieces.)

Svetlana:

Oh, Alex. I'm sorry about your sled.

Alex:

It's okay. I can ask my dad to help me fix it.

Ryan:

Well, we better get back home before your mom freaks out.

(They make their way back to the palace.)

Svetlana:

So . . . do you two do this every day?

Alex:

Not every day. Just five days a week at the most.

Ryan:

It's a great way to start the day.

(Svetlana giggles)

(Back at the palace, Alex and Ryan sneak into Alex's room threw the window. They both take a deep breath)

(Footsteps From the Hallway.)

(They quickly hide their stuff.)

(Knock on the door. Anya is heard at the door.)

Anya:

Alex?

Alex:

Mom? Uh-Is that you? (Takes off his coat and boots)

Anya:

Yes, the one and only!

Alex:

Oh! Yes, it is! Silly me! Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Ryan throws the sled in the closet, but the door is left crack open.)

Anya:

May I please come in?

Alex:

No! I mean, yes! Of course you can! But not yet! Because . . . I'm cleaning my room for you!

(They also remove the pillows under the covers, which were decoy while they were gone.)

Anya:

Well, I'm coming in ready or not!

(They shove the rest under the bed and sit on top. When Anya and Pooka come in, Alex and Ryan are sitting on the bed, acting like nothing happened.)

Alex;

Hi, Mom.

Ryan:

Morning!

Anya:

(Looks around the room, being suspicious) Well, you certainly clean up fast.

Ryan:

No kidding. (Alex nudges him.)

Alex:

Yep. All nice and clean just for you.

(She turns to them not buying it.)

Anya:

Okay, what's going on?

Alex:

(Acting innocently) What? Even after all these years of my living, you still don't trust an innocent young child like me? (She raises an eyebrow) Wow! That hurts.

(Pooka Barks)

(The dog opens the closet door wide open, revealing the broken sled. She goes and picks it up.)

Anya:

Gee. I wonder how your sled broke.

Ryan:

Mice?

Anya:

Where were you this morning?

Alex:

Not sledding on in the forest.

Anya:

What?

Alex:

But no one got hurt and that's important.

Ryan:

Yeah. And Svetlana had fun!

Alex:

Ryan!

Anya:

Oh, so you brought Svetlana along to something that **I** didn't give you permission to do! Alex, you know that scared me to death.

Ryan:

Well, you're still alive. (She gives him a harsh look) I'm going to go now. Bye-bye! (Leaves quickly)

(Door Slams Shut)

(Alex looks at his mother, who is mad at him.)

Alex:

(Chuckles Nervously) Umm, I guess I'm getting all the punishment, huh.

Anya:

Oh, you bet.

Alex:

(Sighs)

Anya:

Alex, for once, could you please stay out of trouble? Better yet, stop giving me heart attacks?

Alex:

Well, you have choose between one and the other. (Smiles)

Anya:

(Scoff) I swear, you act like your father most of the time.

Alex:

Is that a bad thing?

Anya:

(Grins) Not always, but you should act more like an adult sometime.

Alex:

But I'm only 8! (She gives him a look) And I will try.

Anya:

That's what I thought. Well, I have to go. I have a lot to get to. (She leaves with Pooka behind her.)

(Once Alex is alone, he smiles)

Alex:

Wow! I'm not grounded.

Anya:

By the way, you're grounded for two weeks!

Alex:

Darn it!


End file.
